User talk:Osterniferous
Hello, welcome. Heyyyy You're A New User! I'm Your Friend! Hi! Hello nice to meet you. Pink Screen of Beauty (talk) 07:52, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi-RE Nice to meet u too, Pink Screen ^-^ Osterniferous (talk) 08:05, April 27, 2017 (UTC) What the-?! You just posted tru on my blog post, someone else comment and delete the comment "tru". Check out my Hurt and Heal Welcome back Osterniferous! I hope you check out my Hurt and Heal I made. It has my OCs in my Hurt and Heal! You can hurt and heal someone. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Check out my Hurt and Heal-RE Sure, but i have a question! Is everyone in annoncer madness doing well and are they mad at me for that delay? Please answer Osterniferous's Profile! 14:29, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Yes. They are trying to do well at Announcer Madness. And these people are mad at you for the delay because you cancelled it. And it was moved to Announcer Madness Again. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Um, whats the name of your H'n'Heal? Osterniferous's Profile! 15:15, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal . Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! BSOD Body Remake Did you see my remake of Blue Screen of Death? It was made very better then the ugly old one. If you look in A New Blog Again blog by me, you will find it in a comment. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! I love the classic BSOD, but i'll use it in AM:A! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:15, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I am also sorry for not joining your camp. I was too busy on other camps. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! I also did the remake to my Announcer! Look at this! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! I have done a remake to actual speaker Osterniferous's Profile! 13:24, August 17, 2017 (UTC) . Cool! I love it! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Response 3. Decided to play it safe.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Response I choose 3, if that's in range with 1 and 5, I don't understand range because I pay least attention in math. And Also, THIS! A fresh carton of Tropicrana. XDD Alex0421 (talk) 14:33, September 3, 2017 (UTC) I'd like to quit Before I get into anything, Is like to quit your camp, Announcer Madness:Again for several reasons: 1. I'm suffering mental depression right now, so I can't stay on the computer for too long. 2.The challanges are too hard. MS Paint won't work for me, because something's wrong with my computer, and it's the only thing I have that cab use MS Paint. 3.I have too many other things to do. Im currently running several camps. Alex0421 (talk) 15:03, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, hope you get better soon Osterniferous 'Profile - ''Message Wall - Blog - - ' 15:05, September 16, 2017 (UTC)